The Applicant's International PCT patent application no. PCT/AU2006/001668 (“the PCT application”) discloses devices for, and methods of, indicating a relationship between heart rate and external stimuli which are suitable for use in step rate optimization. The disclosure of the PCT application is incorporated herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved devices for, and methods of, step rate optimization.